OC's For PJO
by yourock980
Summary: we write our greatest adventures. we live them in our minds. send in your character to write one large adventure of a life time. (Bianca will be alive in this story. You can always submit new OC's.) Please review and no hate.
1. Chapter 1

I want you all to send in your oc's for Percy Jackson. (takes place after giant wars.)

Here is the form you will fill out.

Name/nickname:

Description:

Camp:

Godly parent:

Background story:

Friends most likely to be:

Most likely to not like:

Godly gift from gp parent:


	2. Chapter 2

(Example.)

Name/nickname: Maria Cornet, nicknamed venom.

Description: Short blond hair, six feet tall. Not traditionally pretty. Wears black leather combat boots, regular denim jeans, plain t-shirts and a dark blue cloak woven with celestial bronze and imperial gold and on back the it has Greek omega and her camp beads around the neck of the cloak. Wears a cross necklace and carries a golden bow and sheath that never runs out of arrows. Has an imperial gold watch encrusted with blessed gems.

Camp: Half-blood.

GP: Apollo

Background: Mother and step father died in car crash when seven, went to live at camp at eight. Has few friends and stays in the stable most of the time with her Pegasus.

Friend most likely to be: Nico

Friend most likely not be: Percy, Jason

GP gift: Her bow and arrows (arrows are regular, exploding and fire)

**A/N There will be Percy and Jason bashing. May be some Annabeth and Piper as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO, then Percy and Jason would be nothing more then sub characters.**

**A/N There is Percy and Jason bashing along with other things. Always accepting late OC's.**

Maria grumbled. They always made her sing the last song of the night. She never got why. Clarisse always made cruel jokes about they did that. Maria put on her sunglasses. It may be dark out, but her glasses were also night vision. And a mobile computer per se. She ignored all the cruel words shot at her by the Aphrodite kids. A few kids from camp Jupiter headed to the guest cabin. One in particular stood out. She learned his name was Duke George Ingle Joe, they called him Duke G.I Joe. She didn't really care for the camp Jupiter kids, but he seemed different from most Mars kids. He didn't talk with his siblings, he talked with Hephaestus' children, or the few children of Vulcan who had come. Leo sure did seem to like him.

Mona was talking to Hazel and Nico. The shadows seemed to dance around them, keeping them from sight. It was really unnerving. Maria walked up to the trio. Mona was first to acknowledge her.

"Hey venom." Mona said.

"Hey." Maria said. "Did you hear that a new great prophecy was said last night?" She asked. All but Hazel nodded.

"Wonder when they're going to tell everyone else." Nico said.

"Oh no." Hazel groaned. Drew was walking towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, if I did Percy and Jason wouldn't be in the books.**

**A/N Love the OC's I've gotten so far. Please note that there will be Jason, Percy, Annabeth and Piper bashing. If you don't like that then, pm me and tell me. Thanks!**

"Well, isn't it the freaks plus one." Drew said. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Go bug someone else Drew." Nico said. Drew snorted.

"You four are outcasts." She said.

"Yea, and you're the bitch of the camp." Maria said. A few people started to watch. The kids from the other camp were interested as to how this would go.

Duke and a few other campers walked up. Drew smiled sweetly at them, then turned back to us. "Well freaks, seems you have attention for once." She said.

"Well Sharpay, why don't you go find Troy and flirt with her." Nico said

"Troy is a he in those movies." Drew snapped.

"No, I meant her." He said. Maria snorted at that.

"You think you're better then anyone because you helped don't you?" Drew asked him.

He shrugged. "If that's what you want to think." He replied.

Octavian had to put his two cents in. "If it helps, all of you are freaks of nature and always think you're better then others." He said. Maria stared at him coldly.

"Even you're own siblings?" She asked coolly. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm an auger princess. No one is better then me." He replied. Maria took off her sunglasses and put them up. Gray green eyes showed with a gold circle around each pupil. He stared in shock.

"Say that again will you?" She asked dryly.

"I said nothing." He said.

"That's what I thought." She said.

Sounds of others laughing cut the silence that had formed.

Drew and Octavian fumed. They both walked off. The crowd dissipated. The campers laughed at Drew and Octavian the rest of the night.

-Time skip. Next day.-

Maria beat Clarisse in sword play, again. "Don't worry Clarisse, may be next time." Maria taunted. Alexandrea appeared at the front of the training arena.

"She just doesn't like losing." She said. Maria walked over to her.

"Yea, let's go." She said. Alex nodded and followed her to the stable. A white Pegasus trotted over as they entered.

"She won't let me near her." Percy said. His shaggy hair popped into view from Blackjack's stall.

"That's because your dad made her loyal to only me." Maria said. Alex left. This conversation was going to end badly.

"Still don't know why he did that." Percy said.

"May be because he likes me more then you." Maria said. He snorted.

"I'm his son." He said.

"Everyone knows that all the gods like me." She said.

"Then how come they offered me immortality?" He asked.

"Because you practically just begged in the back of your mind." She replied. He growled slightly. she smirked at him.

"They offered it to me." He snapped. She chuckled.

"I thought you were supposed to be humble hero of Olympus." She shot back dryly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, if I did then Piper would have manners.**

**A/N I love the OC's you all have sent in. Reminder, I will still accept late entered OC's. There is Percy, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth bashing. PM me all hate. Sorry if I don't use your OC often, I will try my best. If none of you can guess why they call Maria Venom yet by the end of this chapter, then I'll tell you next chapter. Review please and if want, come up with cool names for upcoming OC's. Thanks!**

Percy was going to retort, but Annabeth entered. Maria groaned internally.

"Maria, why don't you stop picking on him?" Annabeth asked, kissing his check. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Because she's jealous." He said.

"Yea, because everyone would _dream_ of being _so _well known and millions of monsters wanting my head to mount on their walls just to say they killed a famous hero who's been apart of two great prophecies." Maria said sarcastically.

Apparently that sarcastic comment went over both their heads. "See." Percy said. Annabeth nodded.

"Oh look at me, I'm so smart and cool because I'm a child of Athena and I got to go on a solo quest." Maria said in a high pitched and taunting voice.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Maria. "Watch it miss I can do what I want because I have nothing better to do." She said. Maria chuckled.

"That the best you can do owl head?" She asked. Annabeth gasped and looked offended.

"Whatever." She said and walked off with Percy following. Maria laughed. She headed to the archery range.

* * *

Soon all the cabin leaders were called to the Big House for a meeting. Maria and Ace walked together. He and Nico were elected as the cabin leaders for that summer. The three Hades kids switched out each year. They were the only ones who did that.

Chiron seemed to be on edge when everyone was seated. Astrea was last in, having to be IM to know to come for the meeting, being one of the fewer children of Khione.

"Rachel has said another Great Prophecy." Chiron said when everyone was quiet. They all gasped except for Maria. "Since Rachel isn't here, Octavian will be saying the prophecy." He added. The auger stood. He seemed shaken slightly by it as well, which was weird for him to be shaken by anything.

"_Three who hate shall rise together_

_A burning fire shall breathe _

_As ice, heat and war bring death_

_so then shall they bring peace_

_A hate stronger then all_

_will bring seven to eleven_

_so shall they all destroy or save." _He finished with a shaky breathe.

Percy spoke first after a few minutes of silence. "So, the original seven and four more?" He asked. Chiron nodded.

"The problem is, it only mentions three of those who would be added. A child of Khione, a child of Apollo and a child of Ares." Annabeth said. Maria groaned and rolled her eyes.

"_Shall bring death._ It means of child of Hades." She said.

**A/N Forgot to say, PM me your OC's now too please and I came up with that prophecy on a whim, so don't be to harsh if you criticize it. Please review and special thanks to CrazyWriter7586 and Abigail Grace Mandogirl for your comments that made me laugh :).**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N I know my chapters are short am I'm sorry. Bear with me until summer. I have two EOC's coming up. I'm going to try my best and make them longer. There is Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth bashing. PM me your late entered OC's please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did then Annabeth wouldn't be such a whiney baby.**

"Then there's the fact Zhang is dead." Piper said.

"When were you going to tell us?" Percy asked.

"I thought you knew by now." She replied.

"This is why we shouldn't rely on children of Aphrodite do tell us news." Astrea said. Maria nodded in agreement.

"Especially Piper." Maria said. That got her some glares and and snorts of amused agreement. Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Leo and Chiron stared at her in shock. She was hardly ever this blunt. "Besides, I don't think the all the original seven will be in the prophecy. Maybe one or two at the most." She added. Octavian nodded slightly.

"She is right. Only Percy is. The other ten aren't from the original seven." He said.

"So who all is apart?" Nico asked. Octavian shrugged.

"I only saw Percy as a definite." He replied.

"As long as you're not part of it." Astrea said. Maria leaned back and put her boots on the ping pong table.

"Just be glad I didn't..." Octavian was cut off by Rocky and Beck barging in. They were panting, mainly Beck.

"Minotaur is trying to get in." Rocky said between gasps of air.

Everyone jumped up and ran to the camp boarder. Like they had said, a Minotaur was trying to break through through the barrier. A bunch of Ares kids were trying to fend it off, but to no avail. It kept roaring a name, but the voice was to gruff to understand. "Rrreeennnooommmm!" It kept roaring.

Astrea froze it, but didn't kill the Minotaur. It still roared out the campers name.

-Line break. Two hours later.-

"It sounded like he was saying Venom." Clarisse said as she cleaned up her sword, as she had done the most damage with a bunch of gashs.

"More like he was saying a name with venom." Duke G.I. Joe said. She nodded. Chiron scratched his chin in thought.

Ace walked up to the worried looking Centaur. "There's more news, Jason was just reported dead by Reyna." He informed. Chiron's frown depend.

"Someone thinks the prophecy is talking about the original seven then four new ones." Chiron mumbled, barely audible. Ace agreed, as did Clarisse.

Duke was lost. He had no idea what they were talking about. 'Greeks.' He thought.

"We shall announce it after the camp fire." Chiron finally said. The two cabin leaders nodded. Duke walked off, still confused.

(That night.)

Everyone laughed as the Stoll brothers pulled the best prank in the world. Super glue on Percy's usual seat during the camp fire and Grover's, though the Satyr just licked up the dry glue. Not a sight anyone wanted to see, but Percy needed help getting unglued.

"Alright, everyone calm down." Chiron said. Percy was turning all shades of red. Mr. D watched, drinking his diet coke. He was laughing with everyone else.

"Down to business." Chiron said, giving Mr. D a pointed glare. That caused another round of laughter from everyone.

A crack of thunder sounded, silencing everyone. The only sound now was the crack and pop of the ever burning camp fire.

"Demigods." A voice boomed that sent chills down everyone's spine. "Give up this quest before you begin or countless lives will perish." The voice continued. Images of demigods dying formed and faded in the flames of the camp fire. Everyone gasped if they saw themselves. Even images of past demigods who had died were shown. "Those who have died will have died for nothing unless you give up." It said. The fire suddenly died and all was still and quiet. Every camper was wondering what had just happened.

**A/N Cliffhanger! Love them and hate them at the same time. 7 followers! That makes me super happy. I was not expecting so many early on in the story. Bonus brownie points if you can guess the origin of the voice.**

**HINT: Who goes with Gaea? **

**Review and please no hate. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N I would love y'all to ask questions if you're confused. The answer was Tartarus. (Cue horror film music and screams.) There is Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth bashing. PM me your late entered OC's please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did then Rachel Dare would have a bigger role.**

Everyone was shaken by the visit. No one knew who it was, but Octavian had an idea. A primordial. It could be a possibility since Gaea tried to rise, unsuccessfully I might add. Chiron told everyone the news of the prophecy and the death of Jason and Frank Zhang.

There were mixed feelings about the shape shifters death, but most weren't surprised by Jason's death. Some were even happy, mainly Octavian.

"Come LaRue. You're all bark and no bite." Maria taunted as she took a fighting stance. Clarisse was still trying to beat Maria in a sparring match. It had become a thing where if no camper was doing anything, they would watch the daughter of Ares get her ass kicked by Maria. And sometimes the Stoll brothers, mostly Connor, would set up traps in the arena to make it more entertaining.

Maria constantly taunted the girl and always managed to get her into some type of submissive hold, mainly headlock. Clarisse would try, futily.

The pranking queen, Jess, started making the ground fire spit bombs up. She had been staying at camp half blood a lot recently. Life went like this for a month, until another visit.

* * *

(Four weeks after first visit.)

Jess started to throw spit bombs under the tables at the pavilion, but the suddenly shaking ground stopped her from pulling a very large and funny prank. No one panicked, but no one stayed silent either. Drew screamed as a black, gooy hand wrapped around her ankle.

It seemed as if time slowed. Everyone started yelling orders or bloody murder. Viper was quick and used her silver knife to free the scared child of Aphrodite. Viper put up her knife. The brunette rolled her right blue eye and violet left eye at the frightened prissy children of Aphrodite. Chiron got everyone calmed down since Mr. D decided to do nothing about the sudden and unexpected earthquake.

"Percy, would you like to explain that earthquake?" Mr. D asked the pale child of Poseidon.

"I have no idea what just happened." Percy replied. A tidal wave of Demigods gulping in slight fear sounded.

An evil spirit that sent a wave of pain through everyone appeared in the fire.

"This is your last chance. Give up now,or perish into the wind." He said. He vanished in a cloud of smoke and fire. Even the nymphs in the forest and in the water heard and shivered in fear. No one would be able to get that blood thirst, feral grin out of their mind, that was for sure.

(After sing along.)

Chiron walked to the center. Everyone went silent as he cleared his throat.

"There is another great prophecy." He announced. There were gasps, but mainly groans of annoyance.

He nodded to Octavian who stood.

"_Rising as one, the three who scorn_

_An existing fire shall breathe and born_

_A child of ice, heat, war and death_

_Fighting for peace until final breath_

_And hate stronger than most, stronger then all_

_Bring seven and four more to answer the call." _

Octavian nearly collapsed after he finished, thankfully a few kept him from hurting himself.

"We know that only Percy, of the original seven will be on the quest." Chiron said. Maria stiffened slightly. Something was off.

A strong wind blew through, revealing a burned body. Frank. It was Frank's body. Hazel covered her mouth to keep from crying out. Nico hugged her as a tear slipped down her cheek. "This is only the beginning." The voice boomed, making the fire going out.

Chiron made everyone go to their cabins. No one argued.

-In Maria's dream.-

_Maria looked around. She was on top of half blood hill. Fires burned everywhere. Campers ran around, trying to fend off millions of monsters. One shadowy figure stood over eleven teens. He seemed to be getting the upper hand. Percy was using the lake water to try and defeat the obvious primordial._

_"I told you to give up when you had the chance." The primordial said. He raised his right hand. His intent was killing the eleven, but one raised their sword at the last minute to protect the others..._

Maria bolted up to a sitting position, panting. She wiped the cols sweat off her forehead. She wondered what the meaning of that dream was. A soft tap on the window next to her bunk pulled her out of her thoughts. She went out to see who it was.

Strong arms kept her from falling as she bumped into the person who wanted to talk to her. It was Daniel. He gave her a lopsided, but tired, grin.

"Careful Maria." He said. He was one of the few who called her by her real name. Even Mr. D called her Venom when he wasn't being formal.

"What's up lighting boy?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"First: I thought you said you were going to stop calling me that, and second off: did you have that strange dream about the primordial?" He asked quietly in case someone was trying to listen in. She nodded in reply. For the past month they had been having the same dreams. It was creepy and crazy. They dealt with it.

**A/N Well, this is my longest so far. As you noticed I changed the words of the prophecy. A big thanks to HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185 for that.. REVIEW! and pm me all hate mail. Keep coming up with those awesome OC's. Computer won't let me change the prophecy in the first chapter you see it in, so it will stay that way for now. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey! Let me start off by saying 90% OF ALL THE OC's I HAVE WILL BE APART OF THE PROPHECY. Second off, thank you for the reviews. I feel so loved. PM all OC's, if possible, and don't forget to review. I want YOUR opinion of my story. Oh, and what do you think of OC pairings,put them in the review. Reminder there is Piper, Percy, Annabeth and Jason bashing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO,then Annabeth would have died already.**

The next day, Drew practically made herself the laughing stock of the day by trying to put bright colored make up on Maria. That back fired horribly.

Drew walked to the pavilion with everyone staring at her, no big surprise really. No one said anything to her.

Until Piper opened her big ass mouth. "Oh my gods Drew, what the Hades happened to your face?!" She exclaimed. Drew looked utterly confused until one of her brothers handed her a mirror. She screamed in horror. Her face was drawn with different colored permanent sharpies. You could tell the Apollo kids did it because half of it was Greek poetry. Everyone busted out laughing.

Drew ran back to her cabin, screaming bloody murder as everyone laughed at the humiliated girl. Maria and her siblings high fived each other. Maria had no make up on, thankfully for her.

"Explain." Chiron said, trotting up to the cabin's table.

Lucia spoke. "She tried to prank us, so we got her back." She said. Mr. D decided to appear then at his spot. He gave the Apollo kids an approving nod.

The Camp Jupiter kids all gaped in shock and amusement, except for one. Skylar Johnson. He didn't like snobby people, like most. But it seemed he thought that the Apollo kids were snobby.

"Well, you kids did a good job with humiliating Aphrodite, made your dad proud and made Zeus, Hera and Poseidon all laugh." Mr. D said.

Everyone started roaring in laughter again. Chiron shook his head. "Stop encouraging them Dionysus." He said. Everyone went silent. Only the gods called Mr. D by his actual name.

"I'm sorry, child of Kronos." Mr. D said. All the campers backed away from the two. Things were about to get ugly, and no one wanted to get caught in the crossfire.

"Look, they banned you from drinking for a reason." Chiron said. No one brought that up unless they had a death wish.

"It was punishment, and you're one to talk, over grown pony." Mr. D shot back.

"Don't even go down that road god of drunks." Chiron said. He pulled out his bow and knocked an arrow.

Mr. D pulled out his staff/ sword. "You did first." He hissed. This was bad, but the gods in Olympus seemed to be enjoying the show they were putting on.

"You think just because you were offered immortality that you're all that." Chiron spat. Now that was low. Maria thought.

Clarisse stepped between the two and Piper started charm speaking. This was one of the few times the two even remotely got along and worked together.

"I think we all need to just calm down and cool off." Beck said. All the campers agreed in a unanimous nod and murmurs of agreement.

Chiron and Dionysus put up their weapons. A wave of relief and campers relaxing and removing their hands from their weapons swept across them all. Everyone dispersed, abandoning the rest of their meals.

Maria went for a fly on her Pegasus she named Pólemos (Greek for war.) _Something bothers you. _He noted.

She was glad that they could talk telepathically. _Yes, I fear this war will be my death. And I fear my long lost half brother will never know of me. _She replied. He whined in disagreement.

_You will die when I cannot protect you. _He stated with finality. She smiled and rubbed his neck as he landed outside the stables. She put on her sunglasses after dismounting and tacking the riding blanket off and putting it up. He nuzzled her, then let her leave.

Soon, Reyna and an unnamed Roman camper walked to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D greeted them. All the cabin leaders were called and soon everyone was seated around the ping pong table. Reyna greeted each by name, as did the still unnamed camper.

The hood of his blood red cloak was up. You could see the celestial bronze and imperial gold woven into the cloak, like Maria's. He was wearing a purple hoodie and black sweat pants over his imperial gold amour. On the back was the SPQR and 13 years of service. He had an imperial gold watch on his left wrist. He acted like a normal child of Mars, but his name shocked everyone but Maria.

"My name is Semaj Cornet." He said. Everyone cast Maria curious glances. He took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. His celestial bronze sword hung at his side and his shield stood pout and he explained when Astrea asked what was special about it. "It returns the force that hit it back ten fold." He said and also explained how he was twice as strong as Hercules, which was really impossible.

"He is the new camp Praetor." Reyna said. Now even Maria was in shock.

"Well Octavian will sure not like this." Piper said.

"No, he won't." Maria said.

"Well, have fun telling him Reyna." Percy said.

"Why don't you tell him Mr. I'm so perfect and too good to do anything myself that is trivial." Semaj spat. Not even Astrea was that blunt, nor was Maria that harsh.

"Well I never." Percy said, utterly offended.

"Well, it's true." Maria said.

**A/N You guys aren't going to like Semaj, mainly because he's a Mary-Sue character and he's a total ass, as my brother has made him. Yes him and Maria are half siblings. Maria is two years older then him. Here's the full description.**

Name/Nickname: Semaj Cornet.

Description: About six feet tall. Always wears his armor. He is a total jerk and is really rude. HE HATES GREEKS. HE has only known the Roman way of life. He has a Roman chariot with three very loyal Pegasi, like as loyal Polemos is to Maria. He has short black hair and gray eyes. Always wears his cloak that can make him invisible.

Camp: CJ

GP: Mars(obviously.)

Background story: Was left in the wolf house at 18 months. He knows nothing of his family that he thinks abandoned him. He has been raised to not trust Greeks. He has gone on small quests, and has always tried to become praetor.

Most likely to like: Clarisse, or anyone who shares the love of war and hates Percy, Jason, and Piper(he calls her a Greek whore, not kidding.)

Most likely to not like: Percy, Jason, and Piper.

GP gift: His shield.

**A/N If you like Semaj, then do tell. And who do you think he should be paired with?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey! Like I have said, if I do not use your OC at first, they will come in at some point. I don't mean to be rude, but yea. I'm going to give a shout out to my brother, only because he won't review unless I do. If you like star wars then look up his story A STAR'S JOURNEY. His name is STARANIA on here. Reminder Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason bashing. Out of the two Semaj pairings should it be Annabeth or the OC Alex? **

**Here is his reaction to his OC being paired with Annabeth. "I steal Percy's girl. I LOVE IT!"**

**Who do you think my OC should be paired with? Review and PM me all hate. PM me all OC's if possible.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO, then Bianca wouldn't have died.**

Percy shot a glare at her.

"Shut it venom." He said.

"Don't disrespect her. We all have freedom of speech." Clarisse said.

"You too LaRue." He said.

"Don't tempt me to hurt you Jackson." She said.

"Enough." Semaj said. Everyone gaped at his voice, filled with authority.

"I think Percy needs to go." Chiron said. Cindy was standing in the door way, tapping her foot impatiently. She looked like she could be Percy's twin, but was a bit shorter and was younger.

Percy sighed and left.

"Well, now that nuisance is gone." Semaj said.

"I believe we should discuss the prophecy." Reyna said. Everyone agreed.

"To start, we know a child of Khione, Mars/Ares and a child of Hades/Pluto for a definite with Percy." Maria said.

"I think _heat _refers to the sun, so as well a child of Apollo." Reyna said.

"Or Hephaestus." Leo said indignantly.

"It would have been more specific if it was." Semaj said.

"He's right." Maria said.

"I don't need your help silly Greek archer." He said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Don't even try." Viper, Regina Williams, said.

"Try what? To insult her?" He asked.

"No, try to out do her in insulting." Viper replied.

"Silly Greeks, I didn't become Praetor out of my love for diplomacy." He said.

"No, you most likely convinced everyone Jason had committed treason against Rome and got him executed for treason." Maria said. He shut his mouth at that comment. Piper's eyes widened in anger and hate.

"Get over it Greek whore." He said, looking at her with steel, green eyes. She was offended by his words. She brought out _Klaptros _and looked ready to kill him.

"I AM NOT A WHORE!" She yelled at him, making him chuckle at her anger.

"You could have fooled me." He shot back.

"Ok, you rival Venom and viper." Leo said.

"Shut it Valdez." Clarisse said. Semaj watched them in amusement.

"Since when were you invited into the conversation?" Leo asked.

"Lets not do this right now." Ace said.

"No one asked for your opinion Gerald." Clarisse and Leo yelled at the same time.

"Enough." Chiron said. All eyes turned to the centaur. "This is what Tartarus wants." He said. "He wants us to distrust each other." HE continued.

"So what, we get along?" Astrea asked. He nodded in response. "I'm sorry, but that's just not possible." She said.

"Frostbite has a point." Alex said.

'At least try." Chiron said.

"We'll try, just doesn't mean we will." Nico said.

"Dismissed for now." Chiron said. The leaders left the old centaur to his thoughts.

(Later that day.)

Semaj had proven his worth to the Ares kids by beating them all.

"No one wants to challenge me?" He asked after barely lifting a finger to defeat Clarisse.

"Try beating venom." Duke said.

"You mean the silly Greek archer?" Semaj asked.

"Maria Cornet is not just some silly Greek archer." Daniel said.

"What's her last name?" Semaj asked.

"Cornet, but why does it matter." Daniel replied.

"His last name is Cornet." Maria replied, walking up. She wasn't wearing her cloak. It was one of the rare times she didn't. Her lose fitting blue shirt was tied with a ponytail holder. All nearby campers stared.

"Venom, there's no way you could have a brother, much less a Roman. Right?" Mona asked.

"It is possible." Thalia said. Most campers bowed their heads in respect of her lost. Semaj didn't.

**A/N Next chapter the three who scorn will be** **revealed, so you guys are going to have to guess. I'm going to let you imagine how Thalia will react to finding out her brother is dead because of Semaj. Please REVIEW and PM me all hate. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey! Like I have said, if I do not use your OC at first, they will come in at some point. I don't mean to be rude, but yea. This story is most likely ever ending one, so your OC(s) might be next gen. Should Semaj be paired with Annabeth or the OC Alex. Please REVIEW, PM me all hate and OC's, if possible.**

**Who do you think my OC should be paired with? Review and PM me all hate. PM me all OC's if possible.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO, then Piper wouldn't be so Mary-Sue.**

(Olympus.)

All the gods gathered in the throne room, even Hades, who had to sit in a wooden guest chair.

"He is rising." Hades said when Zeus began the meeting.

"This is serious brother, are you sure?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes. I can feel him stirring more and more with each passing day. And he caused an earthquake at both camps." Hades replied. Suddenly two forms appeared. One was a giant for sure and the other, a Titan?

"We may not see eye to eye, but we must work together if we are to stop him." The titan, obviously Kronos, said.

"It isn't good when a titan and a giant agree on the same thing." Athena spoke in a chilling silence that had formed.

"Even mother Earth agrees." The giant, Polybotes, said.

"It seems we have to work together." Zeus said grimly.

(Camp Half Blood. A week later.)

Mr. D was late for dinner. It was no surprise, but he missed it. He wasn't supposed to be gone this long without the permission and not even the gods would keep him this long.

"What do you think is keeping him this long?" Rocky asked.

"This is the first time Tartarus has tried to rise, so Athena may be sputtering out strategies out." Annabeth replied.

"Way to be optimistic bird brain." Maria said.

"Watch it." Percy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just insult her or you water boy?" Maria asked.

"Not now please." Chiron said.

"Sorry, but no one has slept in a long time." Rocky said.

"I know." Chiron said.

"We can come up with a system for news and such." Annabeth said.

"I'm actually agreeing with bird brain for once." Maria said.

"Annabeth come with that. The rest of you need to rest before the next round of earthquakes." Chiron said. Annabeth nodded and left.

"I guess this meeting is over." Thalia said tiredly, resting her head on Rocky's shoulder. This week had been hard on everyone. Semaj huffed and leaned back against the wall.

"Try not to fall through this time Hercules." Viper said. Half smiled for once that week. They started calling him Hercules when he had fallen through the wall earlier that week.

"Sure, when you aren't named after a snake." He challenged.

"It's better then being named after that arrogant and cocky ass." Maria said.

"Don't pick on him. Not now when we could say something we will later regret." Reyna said.

"Sure child of Bellona and while were at it, lets convince the giants, gods and titans to get along for once." Clarisse said dryly. Mr. D decided to finally return along with Kronos and Polybotes.

"What the Hades are they doing here?!" Thalia exclaimed.

"An alliance until this war is over." Mr. D replied.

"You're kidding right?" All the leaders asked in unison.

"Wish we were." Polybotes replied.

"So, we have to work with two factions who've been trying to destroy you since the beginning of time?" Piper asked.

"Obviously." Everyone replied, even Kronos and Polybotes, in unison. She sunk back into her chair at the glares she got.

"And both camps will be combined. We will find a secure location later." Mr. D said.

"I will go and tell the others at camp Jupiter then." Reyna said, standing. She left to tell the other camp.

"I'll make the announcement tonight at the camp fire." Chiron said, none too excited. The leaders felt bad for Chiron, except for Semaj considering he didn't know the relationship between Chiron and Kronos.

"It seems father and son have to work together for once." Percy said.

"So it seems." Kronos and Chiron said at the same time.

**A/N Slight cliffhanger. How do you think that'll go? right now, I'm thinking of Semaj X Annabeth. If you want Precabeth to stay, then put in review. Also, I want your opinion on who you think my OC should be paired with. Please REVIEW and PM me all hate and OC's, if possible. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey! Like I have said, if I do not use your OC at first, they will come in at some point. I don't mean to be rude, but yea. This story is most likely ever ending one, so your OC(s) might be next gen. Should Semaj be paired with Annabeth or the OC Alex. Please REVIEW, PM me all hate and OC's, if possible. Reminder PERCY, ANNABETH, PIPER AND JASON BASHIMG!**

**Who do you think my OC should be paired with? Review and PM me all hate. PM me all OC's if possible.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO, then Nico wouldn't be so hurt also had to all the time.**

Things weren't smooth in the least bit. No one was happy to learn that they had to work with those who had tried to kill them. Then there was the fact that they had to combine with the other camp, which not one person was voting for and they had to work out a way for both camps to keep their traditional sleeping and eating arrangement even.

The games wouldn't be hard to sort out. They finally decided on eating in cohorts and sleeping with siblings.

"The giant and titan force will be located nearby." Mr. D said. Him and the newly elected praetors looked over a map of the U.S.A., still trying to find the ideal spot. Percy, no surprise, and Semaj, shouldn't really be surprised, studied the geographical and population maps.

"I think somewhere near the cost." Percy said. He pointed to the west coast. He liked it better over there.

"Sure, but also some where's near a famous battle sight." Semaj said. He pointed down towards Texas, more specifically the Alamo.

"The Gulf of Mexico is horrible." Percy argued.

"I don't care. California has no famous battle sights there." Semaj said.

"Just be glad I'm not a child of Hades or Zeus." Percy said.

"Just be glad I'm not a child of Apollo or Bellona." Semaj shot back.

"Alright you two, I get it. We're going to Texas." Mr. D said.

"I'll go tell the others." Semaj said before Percy could say anything else. He turned and went to tell Chiron and the campers. Percy stalked after him.

"Campers." Semaj yelled, making them all turn and face him. "We will be moving the new camp to Texas." He said when he had all their attention.

No one disagreed and everyone got back to being sorted into their cohorts. Of course, Octavian tried to get all the good capers for the first cohort. Hazel beat him to the punch on some. Each cohort had an actual even amount of good and bad campers.

All the campers skills were tested and they were ranked by their skills. So obviously the Aphrodite kids were little more then recruits. They refused to fight, preferring to keep their newly done manicures 'safe.'

They weren't made fun of directly, but they had to set up the games and make the fires at each camp fire every night.

Astrea watched them amused. Most did. "Can't you make some one else do this?" Drew whined.

"Sure, when you get over your ruined manicure." Maria said. All Aphrodite and Venus kids whined the rest of the first official camp night.

"Oh don't worry, we only change the games every other night." Reyna said, which didn't help like she wanted.

"This is torture." Piper said. She was having to put up one of the castle walls for capture the flag.

"You've done worse though, right?" Viper asked.

"This is worse." Piper huffed. Soon everyone was eating in their cohorts, the Pavilion like mess hall filled with the chatter of the campers as they tried to get to know each other.

Semaj, Percy, Chiron, Lupa and Mr. D sat at the head table. Kronos and Polybotes set the camp for the monsters up half a mile away from the demigod camp. They decided to call the new camp, Camp Elysium.

Mr. D was pleased with the name, since it appeased both sides. "Alright, lets start with our all time favorite game, capture the flag." He said when everyone was done eating. All the campers cheered and went to get ready.

"This will be interesting." Chiron said. Mr. D agreed. It would be interesting.

**A/N Slight cliffhanger. How do you think that'**** Right now, I'm still thinking of Semaj X Annabeth. If you want Percabeth, then put in review.**** Also, I want your opinion on who you think my OC should be paired with. Please REVIEW and PM me all hate and OC's, if possible. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey! Like I have said, if I do not use your OC at first, they will come in at some point. I don't mean to be rude, but yea. This story is most likely ever ending one, so your OC(s) might be next gen. Should Semaj be paired with Annabeth or the OC Alex. Please REVIEW, PM me all hate and OC's, if possible. Reminder PERCY, ANNABETH, PIPER AND JASON BASHIMG I'm going to start trying to write from different OC perspectives, so don't be mean if I mess up. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a band concert. :(**

**Who do you think my OC should be paired with? Review and PM me all hate. PM me all OC's if possible.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO, then Leo would have a bigger ego.**

(Rocky's POV.)

Lieutenant. It had a nice ring to it. I thought as I walked to the game grounds. First Cohort was nice, except for Octavian. First and second Cohort would be defending the flag, no surprise for the Roman campers. I was posted at the wall, joy.

I looked at the others in my Cohort. Most seemed used to Octavian, but it would take time for others. My thoughts were interrupted with Octavian shouting orders at us.

"Taylor, second wall guard." Octavian said. I should've had a say in where I went, but I didn't. Soon we went to our assigned spots either inside or on the wall. Yippee. Not. This was stupid and not a game. It was a training exercise to get us ready for battle. The only demigods that needed training were the Aphrodite and Venus kids.

Third, fourth, and fifth Cohorts were planning their assault on the castle, so we were planning our defense. It was simple. Make sure you take out the strong ones first, then it'll be down hill from there.

(Mona's POV.)

I walked with the third Cohort to the grounds. I knew barely half the people in my Cohort, which was not cool. My siblings were with me at least. Hazel too. We walked up to the other two Cohorts. Percy was telling us the rules, as Semaj was giving the rules to the two Cohorts were trying to take the flag from.

"And try not to kill anyone." Percy ended just as the sun set. We all got in lines based on Cohort, rank and where we would be attacking.

"third Cohort will take the east and south walls. Fourth will take the west and Fifth will take the north." Reyna said. She was leader of the third Cohort.

The others nodded and got ready for the assault. Clarisse, leader of the fifth Cohort, got ready for the frontal assault. Reyna led us to get ready, splitting us into two even groups. We were the largest cohort, so it only seemed fair we split in two for this.

We studied the defenses, which were abundant with water spouts to keep intrudes from climbing the wall. We could use that to our advantage, having Cindy in our Cohort was nice. Beck found magical barriers, no uber surprise. Maria and Lucia saw no archers in the slits, which I found strange since there almost always was.

"That's not right, unless they're using a cover spell." I said. We looked at Beck, who shook her head.

"None that I can see." She said.

"I think they're waiting for the frontal assault." Duke said.

"Seems the most likely of explanations." Maria said. I sighed and nodded. This wasn't going to be fun. We reported this to Reyna.

"Then getting in won't be a problem." She said and smirked. "In fact, it will be all too easy." She added.

"So, what do we get to do?" Travis asked.

"You two will get to spring any traps they set up." She replied. Travis and Conner high fived each other.

(One hour later. Beck's point of view.)

It was pitch black. We followed the glint of metal that was Maria's cloak as we followed her to the east wall. She said to just follow her. No one questioned her. Mona said it was because of her sunglasses when Duke asked. That just confused him more.

"Alright, get ready to jump the wall." She said. Everyone else was doing the head on assault, because of our little scout out. We all nodded and climbed over the wall. None of us made a sound as we landed on the other side of the wall. We snuck in through the back just as the frontal assault began. Though the chaos of everyone getting ready, we snuck to where our main target was.

We had to start fighting when we were spotted, though we did catch them by surprise. "Get those four blasted campers." Octavian screeched, not wanting to lose for the second time. We easily got the target and held it up in triumph. The first and second Cohorts had dish duty with the furies. That would be funny to watch.

(Front assault. Cindy's POV.)

We lined up shoulder to shoulder. Our weapons and shields were at the ready. I was on the front line, so I would probably get hurt first. We waited for the signal, which Mona would give once her, Maria, Duke and Beck were over the wall.

It came quickly and we charged. I saw the water spouts and I knew what to do. when water started pouring out to make the walls slick and wet, I pushed it back up. Soon there was a loud boom and the wall came tumbling down. Too soon for my liking, shields and sword collided as the people on the wall charged at us, trying to keep us from getting in.

I blocked too many swords aimed for me midsection. I dodged and attacked as if dancing around my opponents, taking them down one by one until I was able to get into the fort. The Stoll brothers had already disarmed the traps set, so it was easy to get in. That's where the fun began. More people came at me as I ran for the flag that would give my Cohort the victory.

I heard Octavian screech about four campers that had snuck in. I smirked as our four team mates picked up the flag and raised it high. We all cheered in victory. This was good first night at the new camp.

**A/N Longest yet. ****I'm still thinking of Semaj X Annabeth. If you want Percabeth, then put in review.**** Also, I want your opinion on who you think my OC should be paired with. Please REVIEW and PM me all hate and OC's, if possible. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey! Like I have said, if I do not use your OC at first, they will come in at some point. I don't mean to be rude, but yea. This story is most likely ever ending one, so your OC(s) might be next gen. Please REVIEW, PM me all hate and OC's, if possible. Reminder PERCY, ANNABETH, PIPER AND JASON BASHING.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO, then Octavian wouldn't have a big ego.**

(Semaj's POV.)

I felt so bored, just watching. I wanted to be down there, fighting. So, I gave up my position and gave it to Clarisse, who had mixed feelings about it. I would be taking over fifth Cohort. I was glad to be leading a Cohort.

I went to my cabin, getting pats on the back because some were in my Cohort. I nodded back heading to my bunk. It was weird being in the same cabin as my siblings that weren't in the same Cohort as me. I laid down and pondered through what training exercise we would do tomorrow. I knew it would be one of the Greek training games.

I looked over at the Ares side. Clarisse was getting special treatment since she was now one of the Praetors. Some of Mars kids were over there, congratulating her. I was given weird looks that I completely ignored.

"Hey, why did you give her the Praetor position?" Duke asked.

"Because I prefer to be in the front line instead of watching them and talking about politics." I replied nonchalantly. He nodded slightly, as if in understanding.

"That is a reasonable explanation." He said, then went to his bunk. I shook my head slightly. I was not one to talk, I was the fighter.

(Time skip. Lucia's POV.)

I was woken early by the whining that was the Venus and Aphrodite kids setting up todays game. Me and my siblings peeked out from our windows and watched. My Greek siblings cheered in excitement. The tower. The prissy boys and girls were just finishing putting the bulls head up with the ring that was the target.

Maria smirked. She had won the last time we did. Some got nearly two hundred drachmas because of her win. Octavian was studying it.

"Well, that looks too easy." He said. I snorted.

"Just wait until the game begins." I said. He rolled out.

"It is not going to be hard." He argued. Maria showed him a bruise she had gotten on her arm. He gulped nervously.

"Lets go auger boy. Let the games begin." She said.

"And may you not fall to your death." I said. Maria was the first to get put on the list, followed by Octavian, Semaj, Clarisse, Percy and about twenty or so more campers. I bet on Maria to win. Seventy-five drachmas and it was worth it.

I knew Maria would win.

(Maria's POV.)

I walked silently to the base, cloak off. No weapons or anything that could give you an advantage. Chiron blew the whistle and we all charged, climbing the rope ladders that led to the first landing. The Romans were just following us Greeks. They had no idea what they were doing.

I started climbing up the fists. That's when the roasting began.

"Go ahead and try and win this time pretty girl." Clarisse said to me. I ignored her and knocked her off by pushing a fist at her. I smirked and continued my climb to the top to get the golden bull ring. Percy tried to knock me off, but failed. I could hear the non participating campers cheering for the one they bet on.

"Come on, that the best you got?" I asked him, using a fist to punch him off. I was glad both were on the other side of this spinning death trap. Thankfully no one had died yet.

I was close to the top, avoiding everyone who tried to get me off. I clambered up just as Semaj did. I smirked, as did he. A fist fight ensued. Everyone watched, waiting to see which would be knocked off first. It was Semaj after five minutes. He couldn't stayed balanced on the spinning tower.

I grabbed the cool golden ring in my hand and held it up. Most campers, mainly Greek, all cheered. They had bet on me and not someone else. The Aphrodite kids started taking it down when I got to the ground.

"See Perseus, that's why you don't go against me." I said as I walked by him. He narrowed his eyes at me, but walked off. I smirked. No one beat me on the tower.

**A/N**** I know the tower was only in the movie Sea of Monsters, but it was real cool so I had to do that. Please REVIEW and PM me all hate and OC's, if possible. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N This story is most likely ever ending one, so your OC(s) might be next gen. Please REVIEW, PM me all hate and OC's, if possible. Reminder PERCY, ANNABETH, PIPER AND JASON BASHING.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO, then Piper wouldn't be a prick.**

(Daniel's POV.)

I sat down quietly with the third Cohort. I had been in the second, but I requested to change. It was just some people who wanted to be friends were total snobs and I did not like that. I sat across from Lucia and Pixie at lunch. My plate filled up with my favorite food, no big surprise.

I ate slowly. Good old fashion home cooking. I was the first done for once. Maria stared off towards the gate, as were most. Euth and Everest came running from the gate, a Cyclops trying to eat them. Everyone was up in an instant. The two ran hard and fast, trying to get away.

"Kill the dang Cyclops!" Everest yelled. She was leaning heavily on Euth and limping badly on her right leg. The Cyclops had most likely ambushed them, which was no surprise. The Mars and Ares kids were the first to react, followed by the Apollo kids and Hunters of Artemis.

I just stood there, then quickly pulled out my dagger, willing it to turn into my sword. Three more Cyclops came over the hill. We charged like Geeks, yes, even the Romans. The Cyclopes didn't back down. I could tell they were minions of Tartarus'. Their single eyes made it look like they had all been tortured into doing this for him.

Bows and Spears flew at their eyes. They swung their clubs, trying to stop the pain, thinking that by killing us, the pain would stop. Reyna and Annabeth started trying to get everyone in order. I struck one with lighting, slowing it down. a simple wooden arrow landed in one of the Cyclopes eyes, making him fall, making two trip. The two that fell were hit with spears. The first one was too close for comfort.

I took one of my throwing daggers and threw it at the Cyclops after aiming. It hit dead center and he fell. Their bodies disappeared, most likely back to the pit of Tartarus because of their failed mission.

(Pixie's POV.)

I ran up to Euth and Everest.

"Failed mission?" I asked Euth. He nodded in reply.

"Well, for the satyr." Everest said. I nodded slightly and took her to the infirmary. She looked grateful when I did. Euth went to tell Chiron and Mr. D. I looked at Everest's leg to see the damage. Wasn't bad for a demigod. Twisted ankle was all. I quickly put it I cast and gave her a small drop of ambrosia to heal it more quickly.

She thanked me and soon fell asleep, worn from all the running she just did. I went to see if there were any more injuries that needed to be tended to. Thankfully she was the only injury.

"Pixie, you have to come see this!" I heard Mona yell from outside the infirmary. I ran outside to see what the commotion was. Right where two of the giants had been, were two bodies, both were alive.

"This is impossible, this is just not possible." Reyna said as she studied the bloodied bodies. I walked up slowly to the apparent boys. I gasped in shock.

"I thought Jason was executed and Frank was roasted alive?" Lucia asked.

"They were." Hazel replied.

"I guess not." Duke said. Both boys groaned. Jason slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. "Last thing I remembered was being charged with treason was to be executed the next day." He added.

"And I was kidnapped, but I don't know by who." Frank said, he was trying to sit up.

"Apparently, you both escaped what we thought happened to you." Leo said.

"So this isn't Elysium?" Jason asked.

"No, keep dreaming though air head." Octavian replied. Maria hit his head with her fist.

"Same for you smart mouth." She said. I helped the two to the infirmary and got to work on their wounds, which were a few cuts and burns. They stayed in the infirmary, as I had told them to, and I went out to see what was next for today.

**A/N**** Please REVIEW and PM me all hate and OC's, if possible. :) **

**The Magnetic Witch: I honestly have no idea how I do this. I'm just used to writing with a lot of characters and I ask you guys to try and PM me your OCs for a reason.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry I have yet to update this week, I had band Monday through Wednesday and I am not updating on the weekends now. Please REVIEW, PM me all hate and OC's, if possible. Reminder PERCY JACKSON CHARACTER BASHING. Some OC's may be Mary-sueish. I am making all this clear because of this one review I read that irked me because apparently they don't read authors notes.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO, then Piper wouldn't be a prick.**

(Mona's POV.)

Everyone in shock at the appearance of the two campers. We were all sure they were dead, unless it hadn't been their time. I'm going to have to consult father about this. Or Euth if father was busy. I sighed as I walked away from the scene. I watched as many campers either seethed in anger or cried in joy that the two had returned.

Frank returning wasn't bad to me, but Jason returning was a problem. He would want his Praetor position back most definitely. Bye, bye either Percy or Clarisse. Or not. I don't care. Just as long as they aren't Jason or Percy.

I heard people whispering about whether or not Frank or Jason would become Praetor. My bet was Frank since Jason did give him field rank position upgrade to Praetor. I shook my head. This was going to be the most interesting day yet.

(Olivia's POV.)

Jason here, ugh. I couldn't help but growl when I saw him. This day just turned from sweet to sour. I walked off, heading near my cabin. I could feel most people's frustration at his appearance. I was happy Frank was back though. I had no problem with the shape shifter. It was Mr perfect pretty boy who not many like. I only agree with Octavian about Jason. That's it.

I walked up to Maria after the crowd dissipated.

"Seems like Thalia won't kill Semaj now." She said when I walked up. It sounded as if she had wanted to see the two fight.

"Its for the best I guess." I said.

"Yea, but the fight would've been epic." She said. I nodded in agreement. It would have been cool.

"Oh well,so who do you think will be apart of the great prophecy?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Cindy, Mona, Lucia, and Duke for sure. And Astrea, being the one of the few known children of Khione." She replied.

"But that's only five." I pointed out.

"I'm not a child of Athena." She said. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"But you are a child of Apollo." I said.

"I know. But I can't just tell the entire future willy nilly." She said.

(Time skip. Dinner. Beck 's POV.)

I have no idea what just happened, but I'm pretty sure Frank and Jason should not be up and around unless Lucia let them. I sat down with the second cohort just as they walked in. Everyone went silent and stared at them. My staring creeped them out, as per usual when I stare.

I ate silently. All eyes cast glances at the two constantly, even mine. They would be assigned cohorts after dinner according to Chiron. I wouldn't mind Frank in this cohort, but no Jason. All of dinner was an uncomfortable silence and glances cast at the two boys.

When everyone was done the first cohort got Jason and fourth got Frank. I'm surprised Semaj didn't try to get the shape shifter. It really surprised a lot of us in truth. The sky started getting cloudy, like a storm was brewing.

That couldn't be right, unless Tartarus was causing this. If so, then I would be surprised since he's the primordial of torture. I saw Olivia's confusion and knew this was not right.

First unknown earthquakes and now unknown thunderstorms. This was just getting worse and worse.

**A/N**** Please REVIEW and PM me all hate and OC's, if possible. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Please review, PM me all hate mail an OC's, if possible. **

**WARNING: Bashing of Percy Jackson characters is in this fan fic. If you do not like that oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of cool disclaimers, so I own nothing except my OC and the OC's you sent in that I'm borrowing in a sense.**

(Alexandrea's POV.)

I know this is repeating what the others are probably thinking, but it's a shock that Frank and Jason are still alive. I know cliché right? But nothings have gotten interesting. And now we have to worry about the perfect Golden boy from camp Jupiter and child of one of the big three, the big honcho himself.

I walked silently to the eating pavilion. Last night was nothing special except for the usual campfire and sing along with everyone singing, even the Roman's sang. I stayed far from the fire, as my bad luck would cause the camp to burn to the ground. I sighed as I sat down after giving some of my breakfast to Demeter.

I sat with the third Cohort. I never got why they chose me. Everyone knows I'm bad luck.

"Today we will be having the chariot races." Chiron announced. We all gasped, well us Greeks. The Romans cheered. Everyone broke into their cabins to get ready, if participating. The rest of us went to the stadium. This would be fun to watch.

Soon chariots lined up at the starting line, each one made so you could know which chariot belonged to which cabin.

(Cindy's POV.)

I steered the chariot up silently. Why I was doing this, I did not get. Percy would be setting off the traps, though no one could compare to what the Stoll's did to the Hermes/Mercury chariot. I sighed as others pulled around.

The conch horn blew once everyone was ready and I flicked the reign, the Pegasi raced off. I heard explosions, saw Greek fire and I heard Percy protecting and I was nearly dumped off the chariot.

"Percy!" I yelled, trying to keep my grip on the reigns.

"Sorry!" He yelled back. I was constantly jolted from side to side as we reached the first turn. I heard people cursing and actual magical curses everywhere as we exited the first turn and were now on the first stretch.

"The Hermes, Hecate, Demeter and Apollo chariots are out." Percy informed. Great, no more Stoll brother traps, that would make things much easier. I yelled as Greek fire was thrown at us and veered out of the way, trying to keep control of the chariot. It would've just been easier if we'd done it by Cohort.

"Percy, what the Hades?!" I scream as we topple over and out of our chariot. I look up and see surprise, surprise, Semaj leading the Ares/Mars chariot to be first. I grumble and glare at Percy as he helped me up and off the red dust of the track. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, he threw an on contact exploding mini grenade at us." He said. I rolled my eyes and stood on my own. He shrugged. Annabeth ran up.

"Nice job guys, that was good. You came in second." She said. He grinned slightly.

"Well, at least it's not last." I grumbled. Semaj approached, a cocky and arrogant smirk on his face.

"Start at the back and work your way to the front." He said.

"Why don't you go bother Maria or Regina." Percy said. He didn't call people by their nicknames, which I always found different from most others who do.

"Because, they didn't come close to winning." Semaj said. He walked off. I rolled my eyes.

"I tell ya, he's worse then Hercules." Annabeth mumbled. That was an understatement. I went to talk to other people, leaving the two time to be alone. No one was really surprised by the fact that the war kids let Semaj be the one to knock people off the chariots and such, but they couldn't limit all the deadly weapons and such.

I sigh as I help lead the Pegasi back too the stables. Percy was near a lake doing who knows what, leaving me with the job.

(Alan's POV.)

I helped carry the injured to the infirmary where the Apollo kids blessed with healing besides what all of them get being his child. Maria was having an arm put in a cast. 18 total had major injuries, out of all campers that had participated, which included children of minor gods and goddesses.

I soon left and headed to the training arena the Aphrodite kids had just finished building. I brought out my sword and started going through basic stances. I started going faster and doing the harder sets of stances. I wasn't really happy that my cabin lost, but was glad none of them got hurt.

"Too bad you're not a child of Ares or Mars." Someone said behind me. I turned and sighed when I saw it was just Clarisse.

"Well, we don't get to choose our parents, we just have to live with it." I said coolly. She nodded slightly.

"Stinks sometimes though." She said. I shrugged.

"Depends on your perspective I guess." I said. Others started pouring in to train and spar. I got back to practicing, wondering what she meant by those words.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Please review, PM me all hate mail an OC's, if possible. **

**WARNING: Bashing of Percy Jackson characters is in this fan fic. If you do not like that oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of cool disclaimers, so I own nothing except my OC and the OC's you sent in that I'm borrowing in a sense.**

(Daniel's POV.)

The ground started shaking out of nowhere, which I heard was unusual in Texas. I dug my shoes into the ground slightly to keep from being tossed around as the ground shook violently. Eyes flew towards Percy. He shrugged. This was just annoying now. And why we're in west Texas is beyond me besides the fact that it's basically a desert.

I sighed when it was over. I walked silently to the lava rock climbing wall. Third degree burns weren't uncommon because of this. I watched as Leo started his turn. The Hephaestus kids always end up almost naked, but never burned. That made wish sometimes I was their half brother so I wouldn't have to worry about getting burned, but then again being a child of the b3 can have its advantages.

Pixie was watching her half brother and cousin climb. I continued on until I reached the training arena. I saw Regina(Viper) and Alice heading in the direction of the lake Percy had made when we first arrived. I noticed that a lot were actually so I followed the flow of the crowd.

(Semaj's POV.)

It should be no surprise by now that I would do this, but Percy's expression was priceless when I challenged him to a duel by the lake. Word spread fast, because by the time we were starting most of the camp had shown up. I was standing, waiting for Percy to walk out. When he did, I got in an attack position while he got into a defensive position.

I charged, keeping my guard up. He parried well then started blocking slower then when we began. I started moving him away from the lake, where most of his power had been coming from. Everyone was watching now. I smirked as I disarmed Percy as I tripped him.

I heard some people clap when it was over. I gave water boy back his sword and walked off, people moving out of my way as I headed to the eating pavilion.

(Alan's POV.)

I wasn't surprised by the fact that Semaj won. Everyone knew that was coming. The crowd quickly dissi we pated and headed off to eat. I sat with my Cohort to eat. The talk of that meal was the spar. I didn't really care for it. I tuned out all the talking for most of the meal, until I heard others saying Maria was behind it.

That's when sides were taken for this argument. The entire pavilion went up in a loud yell, most defending her.

"She's only a blond." Drew said. I looked over at the girl in question, who was ignoring this whole thing.

"Speak for yourself Drew." Nico said.

"Sure death breath." She spat back.

"Don't go there." Mona said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it'll end badly and with someone dying." Maria replied. Drew huffed and sat down to eat. You could feel the burning tension in the atmosphere as everyone settled down and went back to eating. Maria got up and left, heading towards the archery range.

I stood when we were allowed to continue with our scheduled activities. I walked up to Maria. She was angry and could probably kill anyone right now without thought.

"What do you want?" She asked, not even looking at me.

"Why did you let them talk like that about you?" I asked. She sighed.

"I don't care what they think about me. If they say I'm stupid, then let them think that." She replied, shooting at the target in front of her. The arrow missed the target and went on until it landed far away from my sight.

"So that's it?" I asked.

"Yea that's it, if you don't like it then go ahead and tell me off on how I'm wrong." She snapped, letting one arrow whizz through the hair burning a hole through the bullseye of the target. I knew I crossed a line then.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound rude." I said. She sighed and looked down slightly.

"I didn't meant to snap. I just don't like it when people tell me my thoughts on some stuff is wrong." She said. I made an o shape with my mouth.

"Sorry, didn't know." I said. She shook her head and turned to look at me.

"I wouldn't expect you too. No one really knows." She said shrugging. "By the way, you apologize too much." She added. Everyone started heading in at the sight of tornadoes forming to the east. And why we had to be smack center of tornado no one will get. I went to my cabin, deep in thought of how the tough talking girl actually has a soft spot.

**A/N. Ah teen drama. Please Review. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Oh my gods, I feel like I've abandoned y'all. Please forgive me for not updating in such a long time. Please review my loyal readers.**

**WARNING: Bashing of Percy Jackson characters is in this fan fic. If you do not like that oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

(Lucia's POV.)

I sighed. I felt like something important was going to happen and I don't know why. The entire morning felt off to me.

"Does anything feel off to you?" I asked Mona as we walked to the pavilion for lunch.

"No, not really." She replied. "Why?" She asked, looking at me slightly.

I shrugged. "Just feels like something is supposed to happen any minute right now." I replied.

"Sometimes I wonder if I will understand children of Apollo." She mumbled. I huffed slightly.

"And no one will understand children of Hades I guess." I said. She shrugged.

"You never know." She said. I chuckled slightly.

"No one does. Except for the gods." I said. We headed towards the dinning pavilion. I looked around slightly, like a Cyclops was gonna charge at the camp. Mona noticed my edginess.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" She asked.

"I feel as if a journey will begin while another ends." I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Just exactly that. One will end while another begins." I replied.

"I pray one day I'll understand a child of Apollo." She mumbled.

"Careful what you wish for." I said as we sat.

"What were you two talking about?" Reyna asked. We didn't answer. "Desdemona, Lucia." She said in a warning voice.

"I was mumbling about how I never understood a child of Apollo." Mona said. She didn't like her full name being used though, that much everyone knew. Reyna turned and looked at me expectantly.

"I have this strange feeling that a journey is about to begin." I replied, not adding the last part.

She nodded slightly, satisfied with the answer. I let out a silent sigh of relief. A few who had easedropped turned their heads slightly to Maria. She wasn't here yet, which was weird.

I stood and went to see if she was still in the Apollo cabin. She wasn't. This was getting creepy real fast.

"Maria!" I yelled. Some people stood. This was bad. Some how, she disappeared. A few others were missing as well.

"Where's Nico?" I heard Mona panic. I looked for any signs of what might've happened. I heard a few starting to panic. It seemed one person from every cabin was missing. Cindy from Poseidon/Neptune. Alan Wallace Hermes/Mercury. Drew, Aphrodite/Venus. The list went on.

The ground started to shake more violently then usual, like a giant that took up the whole world was laughing. Then I realized something. Twelve were missing. Four of which were part of the great prophecy. Then one extra. The one who first knew of the prophecy.

No, two extra. I heard Maria say I was part of the prophecy and Mona. So three extra.

"Reyna, something bad is happening!" I yell. She ran over.

"What is it?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

"Three people not mentioned are missing along with nine from the prophecy. Or I think the other nine are." I replied. She gave me a questioning look.

"How do you know this?" She asked. I knew the 'because I'm a child of Apollo' excuse wouldn't work.

"I overheard Maria talking to Olivia a few days, maybe a week ago, about whose mentioned in the prophecy." I began. A bunch of campers crowded around to hear. She nodded slightly.

"Continue." She said. I sighed and nodded back.

"Me, Mona, Cindy, Astrea, and Duke were mentioned. Three are missing along with nine others. Maria and two who aren't apart of the prophecy are missing as well." I said. She hummed in thought.

"We will have to tell Chiron this troubling news." She decided after a moment of thought. I nodded in agreement. Me, Mona and Reyna went to the new big house. Percy and Clarisse were bickering about what the camp should be called again though most of us call it camp Elysium.

"We need to speak with you two and Chiron." Reyna said when we arrived. They nodded and walked into the building, motioning for us to follow, which we did quietly. I had a grim expression on my face.

Chiron was talking with Kronos and Polybotes. He looked up at us as we entered.

"What brings you here?" He asked as the giant and titan turned to face us.

"Twelve campers are missing." I began.

(Cindy's POV. Location unknown.)

I wake up groggilly. I look around, noticing eleven others around me. I groan in pain. A person I assume to be Maria turned and looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That's the big question." She replied. She gave me some Ambrose. I sat up with her help. I got a better look at our surroundings when I did.

I gasped in shock and looked around again. We were somewhere in the Himalaya mountains. I was glad to know Astrea was keeping us from dying of the cold. I also noticed we all had enough supplies for two years.

This was really strange.

**A/N Hehe, you may notice soon that I will be a bit cruel to the characters. If you ever thought I was sane, you won't think that soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Please review.**

**WARNING: Bashing of Percy Jackson characters is in this fan fic. If you do not like that oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

(Still Olivia's POV.)

Me, Nico, Duke, Cindy, Beck, Alan, Astrea, Maria, Drew, Daniel, Pixie and Leo walked slowly. Astrea seemed on edge and it may be because we're in the freaking mountains. Which ever gods idea was this, they're going to get a piece of my mind.

I coughed. The thin air was getting to us all, mainly me. According to a compass, we're heading down north. None of us knew where we were. The wind was blowing too hard for us to look at the world atlas we had been given.

A few hours of trekking and I saw what I think was a flag, torn and tattered from years of wear and use. I told the others, and Alan told me we were heading there to see if was inhabited or not.

"You sure we should?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Gut feeling." He said. Demigod gut feelings normally ended up being monsters, or traps. And it didn't help the fact we are only out here because Tartarus wants to destroy the gods, titans, and apparently the giants as well, so not good. Not good at all.

"I don't like this." Someone murmured near me. I turned and saw Beck. I quickly looked away, though for a second I thought I felt her eyes had locked onto me. I shivered, and not from the cold mind you. just the thought of her starring at me creped me out. I prayed she didn't end up creeping anyone in the village out, if anyone there at all.

We stopped so suddenly, I almost bumped into Alan. Someone was approaching us from the otherwise desolate and abandoned village. The wind whipped around us, sending chills down my spine. This was creepy as Hades. The shadowy figure took shape. A girl, alone in a village. Another figure approached. This one male, so not alone.

They stopped at what seemed to be the barrier of the village. As one, we all walked towards the pair. We stopped right in front of them. Something told me, they couldn't leave and we couldn't enter.

"Please help us." The boy said.

"Who are you?" Maria asked them. There was a silent pause before the girl answered.

"I am Katalina Rose Dawson." She said.

"I am Oz Belphegor." The boy said. Like the wizard of Oz, or the Oz the great and powerful? I mused in my head. I know, that was mean, but I couldn't help but think of the classic movie, or the new movie Disney made.

Oz oddly had deep forest green eyes, his blond hair in a small pony tail. A set of headphones hung around his neck. Katalina, I think it was, had long straight blond hair. With gray eyes mixed with a bit of blue. A third walked up. A girl. So two girls, probably pinning after the only boy.

"Angela, so nice of you to join us." Katalina said dryly. The girl huffed.

"Whatever." She said. Her black hair whipped in front of her face and slightly covered blue eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. She studied each of us, from our clothes to every strand of hair on our hair. She seemed a bit of a loner compared to the other two.

Her eyes lit slightly when her gaze landed on Beck. She grinned slightly and said the weirdest name I had ever heard.

"Becanquior." She said. What the Hades was she talking about. Beck had never told anyone her real name, so how could this girl up in the fucking girl in the mountains know her full name?! Emphasis on _in the mountains. _I watched as Beck stiffened at the name.

"How do you know my name?" Beck asked, starring down all three. For once in my life, her creepy stare was a good thing. Katalina and Oz flinched under her gaze. Angela didn't seemed to be affected.

"Same as in my vision. Brown pixie hair with stupid aqua highlights." Angela said as if she hadn't heard Beck's question. I gaped. No one had the guts to insult Beck, not even the seven, and they faced off against Gaea, mother Earth herself, and lived.

"I'm guessing you think you're better then us don't you?" I asked. She looked offended by that, but quickly covered it up.

"Now, now, play nice Olivia." She taunted. I narrowed my eyes at her. She seemed to enjoy making us angry.

"How do know our names?" I asked. Maria frowned. I realized something.

"What did you mean by vision?" I asked. Angela shrugged.

"I've seen glimpses of the future. Though I don't understand them." She replied.

"Sometimes we see things we don't understand until it comes to pass." Maria spoke in a strangely calm and steady voice.

"And you would know?" Oz spat.

"Demigods." I said before I could stop myself. All three frowned at the reference to half human half god children.

"What's that?" Katalina asked. A few shot me warning looks, but I swear, those three were children of a god/goddess.

"Demi means half. She just called us half human, half god freaks." Angela snapped.

"You would know." Katalina shot back. I shook my head. Here we go again. I thought.

"Enough of this!" Beck exclaimed, causing us to all stare at her. She never snapped. She was always spouting out random facts or grumbling about how tired she was and how it sucked to be tired.

"We don't have time to sit here and bicker all day." She said. "Lets just leave their sorry butts here and find a way back to camp." She continued.

"I think we're supposed to get them." I said. They all gave me puzzled looks. "I mean we were sent here. It explains all the supplies, the extra bags we have to lug around and why we each have a scroll written in ancient Greek." I said.

"That's actually a legit theory." Katalina said. I sighed to myself. Athena children.

We all brought out the scrolls, and three of them we rolled through the barrier, which actually worked. I opened mine up as did the others. They all caught fire, sending a beacon of light down. The last two words burned around us. Via and acedia, neither of which were not Greek, but Spanish and I believe Latin.

I frowned, just before the world blacked out.

(Lucia's POV.)

Chiron told us to sit before I continued. He nodded to me once we were ready.

"Twelve are missing. Three aren't apart of the prophecy." I said. He frowned.

"Who all is missing?" He asked.

"Olivia, Drew, Nico, Leo, Maria, Pixie, Daniel, Astrea, Beck, Cindy and Duke." I listed. "Me, Mona, Duke and Astrea were listed by Maria." I added. He nodded slightly.

"I will see if I can contact them by IMing them." He said. I nodded.

"Lets hope they're safe." Percy murmured. Anyone could tell he was worried for Cindy. Clarisse shook her head. She was concerned for Duke, but refused to admit it.

"Lucia and Mona, go talk to Rachel. Percy and Clarisse, tell the campers. Reyna, inform the titans and giants." Chiron said. We nodded and quickly stood. I wondered what our Oracle had in store for us. We left, going desperate was to fulfill our given tasks.

Mona was a bit fidgety as we walked along a hidden path to our Oracle. The walk was short, but tiring. The Stoll brothers had taken post outside the hidden cave. They nodded to us as we walked by. Rachel was sitting on a stool, green misty smoke around her.

"_The fire of hate_

_Spreading in its wake,_

_Three lost souls found_

_But trouble surrounds,_

_All hope forgotten_

_Until the rising Sun_

_And setting darkness come forward_

_And end the war_

_In the lonely mountains."_

She said, then collapsed and would've fallen had me and Mona not caught her.

"Another guest, built into the first." I grumbled.

"Well, we know what we have to do." Mona said.

"A two person guest, in the Himalayas." I said nodding.

"This is where the fun begins." She said with dry sarcasm. We ran back to camp to tell at least Chiron, maybe Hazel before we leave.

**A/N I know, cheesy ending. Cookies to whoever knows where that quote came from. Anyways, I don't do shout outs generally, but I wanna shout out to roxie2120. She's writing a cool transformers fan fic if interested. Any ways, peace out.**


End file.
